Family Vacation
by Mandalicious
Summary: After the events of the second movie, Gru, Lucy, and the girls decide to spend some time together as a family and go on a vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new story! Hope you enjoy! I will continue my other stories as well, don't worry!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Family**

Gru had an older sister, an older sister who made his life miserable when they were growing up. A sister who he hated. And, unfortunately, a sister who he was spending two weeks with, alongside his wife, Lucy and three daughters, Margo, Edith, and Agnes. His sister wanted to meet him again after hearing he had gotten married, so he reluctantly agreed to meet Gabrielle and her daughter, Brianna at their lake house.

"Gorls! It's time to go!" Gru called into his big house. It was a three hour drive to the lake house and Gru wanted to get the drive over with as soon as possible. Lucy chuckled beside him. Margo came outside with her pink duffel bag swung over her shoulder.

"Where are yoor seestors?" Gru asked impatiently.

"Edith's just grabbing her bag. Agnes is in the bathroom."

Edith came outside a monent later, looking half asleep.

"It''s way too early." She grumbled. She was not a morning person.

"It's only eight AM, sweetheart," Lucy said with her sweet voice. "You can sleep in the car."

Agnes came outside, much more awake and energetic than her older sister.

"Okay, gorls, are yoo ready?"

The trio nodded and the family got inside of the tank. Gur and Lucy were at the top and the girls at the bottom, with things ti keep them entertained.

Brianna Taylor Rosemont ha

* * *

d only met her uncle once in her life. She was seven and he was the most mean, cruel and heartless man she'd ever met. That was still true five years later. And now this guy had a wife and three kids? Somehow, Brianna had a hard time believing that.

"Mom, please remind me once again why we nvited him here again." Brianna said as she and her mother were making sandiwches for lunch.

"Because, Brianna, he's my brot'er and he 'as t'ree daughters and a wife now. I t'ink it would be nice to see him again."

"I already met him once."

"Brianna, he's not as bad as yoo t'ink. Trust me."

"Mom. He is that bad. Remember last time? He threw me in the pool."

"Joost geeve heem a chance, okay? People change."

"Not that much."

"He 'as a family now. I t'ink he must have 'ad to change."

Brianna sighed. A car horn beeped from outside.

"Dat's dem. Be nice."

Brianna grabbed a bannana off the table. "I'll be as nice as I can."

Gabrielle and Brianna went outside just as the family was coming out of the tank.

"Hello, Gabrielle. Nice to see yoo."

Gabrielle waved. "Nice to see yoo, too."

"Dis is my wife, Lucy." He gestured to the redhead beside him.

"Hi. Nice to meet you!"

"And dese are my daughters, Margo, Edith, and Agnes." He gestured to each one in turn.

"Dis is my daughter, Brianna."

Brianna waved. "Hi."

"Honey, why don't yoo show yoor cousins the lake house?"

"Ih, sure."

The lake house was a small one with only three bedrooms, one bathrooms. and a living room. The kitchen was seperate from the house. Because there were only three bedrooms the four girls had to share a room.

"This is our room." Brianna announced when they got to their room.

Edith raised her eyebrow. "We're supposed to share a room? All four of us?"

"Um, yeah."

"But, there's only two beds"

"So we have to share beds. Duh."

Edith was starting to get on Brianna's nerves. She was just like her when she was a kid, sarcastic and stubborn and she didn't like it.

"Ew."

Margo sighed. "Edith, be nice. It's not Brianna's fault."

"Um, are you guys hungry? We have sandwiches in the kitchen."

"I'm starving." Margo said. Her sisters nodded in agreement and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

After lunch, the girls wanted to go swimming in the lake.

"You and Agnes go get changed and Margo and I will ask." Brianna said. Edith and Agnes went to get changed and Brianna and Margo went outside to go ask their parents.

"Mom can we go swimming in the lake?' Brianna asked.

"I'm okay wit' dat. Gru, Lucy?"

"That's fine. Just be careful. You girls are in charge." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Mom!" Margo said as they ran off.

Margo and Brianna went back to the house to change. Edith and Agnes were already in their suits, so Margo and Brianna changed quickly. Brianna noticed Edith was still wearing beanie when they go to the dock.

"Um, Edith you should take your hat off. It'll get wet."

"I like my hat."

"But, it'll get wet." Brianna pointed out again

"Um, don't. She never takes off the hat." Margo said

"Why?"

"She just doesn't."

Brianna dropped rte subject, flipped off her flip flops. and did a cannonball of the dock.

"Cool!" Edith said.

"Edith, don't even think about it!" Margo warned her sister.

"Awww, but Brianna got to do it!"

"Yeah, and she's also five years older than you!"

Edith stuck her tongue out at her older sister and jumped into the lake. 'Ahh, it's cold!"

Margo smiled and said, "C'mon, Agnes, let's get in."

She and Agnes jumped in the lake.

"Gorls? What do yoo want for deener?" Gabrielle asked when the girls came in the kitchen after swimming all afternoon.

"Um, pizza?" Brianna suggested.

Edith's head snapped up. "Pizza?"

"Oh, sure. What do yoo gorls normaly geet?"

"Pepperoni pizza with stuffed crust."

"Okay, I'll geet yoo gorls dat? Brianna? Yoor regular?"

'Yeah."

Gabrielle went off to call the pizza place.

'Gorls! It's time fo bed." Gru said, walking into the living room where the girls were watching TV.

"Aww, c'mom, Dad! Can't we stay up with Brianna?" Edith asked.

'No, no. I'm sure Brianna weel be goeeng to bed soon, too."

Brianna snorted. She was normaally up until one or two AM.

"Um, actually, no, I won't."

Gru stared at his niece dumfounded. "Yoo don't 'ave a bedtime?"

"Not during the summer."

"Well, my gorls do. C'mon, go upstairs."

The girls groaned, but went upstairs reluctantly.

Gru sat next to his niece. "Do yoo like waking up early?"

Brianna snorted again. Um, no."

"Den I suggest yoo go to bed now. Agnes like to wake up early and she weel wake yoo up, too."

Brianna sighed and went upstairs. She changed into her favorite pajama pants, and a pink cami. She went into the bathroom to change.

"Why are you getting ready for bed?" Edith asked.

"Because your dad told me that Agnes likes to wake up early and wake people up. Well, I don't like waking up, btu I won't be exhausted either.

"I won't wake you up, Brianna." Agnes said innocently.

"Sure."

The girls climbed into the beds, Margo and Brianna in one and Edith and Agnes in the other. Only Agnes fell asleep. Margo, Edith, and Brianna stayed up until midnight talking.


	2. Girls' Day

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and thank you for the reviews so far! Please continue to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Girls' Day**

Brianna woke up close to ten that morning. Edith and Agnes were already awake, and sat up once they heard Brianna yawn. Margo was still sound asleep and Brianna, not known for her patience, shook her cousin awake.

"I wonder what Aunt Gabrielle made for breakfast." Edith said, yawning.

The four girls got up and went to the kitchen. Lucy and Gabrielle were making breakfast, while Gru sat at the table.

"Morning, Gorls." Gabrielle said as she saw the foursome walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning." The girls chorused. They sat at the table.

"Mom, what are we doing today?" Brianna asked.

"I'm not sure, sweetie." Gabrielle replied as she handed each girl their plate. Lucy poured their drinks.

"I was thinking we could go into town today." Lucy said, as she sat down next to Margo.

"Dat sounds good." Gru said, smiling at his wife. "'Ow deed yoo gorls sleep?" He asked his daughters.

"Good," Margo said.

Edith shrugged.

"I slept really good Daddy!' Agnes replied as she hugged her father tightly.

* * *

After breakfast, Edith and Agnes wanted to go swimming in the lake, but Margo, Brianna, Lucy, and Gabrielle wanted to go into town.

"Yoo gorls go. I weel stay here wit' Agnes and Edith." Gru said, as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Lucy hesitated. "Gru, are you sure? She's your sister, maybe you should go."  
"Nonsense. I have spent too much time with my seestor already, trust me. Yoo go wit' Margo and let 'er get to know 'er cousin. I barely ever get time wit' just Edith and Agnes, anyways. Enjoy yoorself."

Lucy smiled and kissed her husband's cheek, before getting ready. Gru went outside and told his younger daughters to put on their swimsuits. Margo watched smiling and mouthed a 'thank you' to Gru.

"Come here, keeten." Gru said as Margo came over. He put an arm around her. "Go have fun weeth your mot'er and cousin, okay?"

Margo smiled. "Okay, Dad. Thank you."

"Eeet ees no problem."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the girls were in town. Brianna spotted a nail salon.

"Oh, Mom can we go to the nail salon?!" Brianna asked.

"Dat sounds like a good idea, Brianna. I can't remember de last time I went for a manicore or pedicore."

Lucy parked the car and the four women walked inside. Margo was smiling. She was so glad that she was able to get to spend time with just her mother, aunt, and cousin. She was able to really relate to Brianna. For as long as she could remember she'd been a mother figure to Edith and Agnes and it felt nice to be able to be just be a girl for once. She knew that if her sisters had tagged along on this trip, that they wouldn't be getting manicures and pedicures. Edith hated being too girly, and Agnes wouldn't be able to sit still for that long.

"Thanks, Mom." She said to Lucy as she payed for their mani-pedis.

"It's no problem, sweetheart. I'm glad that I was able to spend this time with you."

Margo smiled and hugged her mother. Brianna and Gabrielle walked up to them after they finished paying.

"What should we do now?" Gabrielle asked.

"We should go for lunch." Lucy declared as they walked out of the nail salon. They walked around town for a little before they found a nice resturant.

"It ees so good to 'ave a gorls' afternoon weeth yoo gorls." Gabrielle remarked as they were eating.

"I agree." Lucy said, smiling at her daughter and niece.

"I hope Gru ees 'aving a good time weeth de gorls." Gabrielle chuckled at the thought of her brother having to deal with the chaotic girls while they enjoyed peacefulness. Apparently Lucy got the same idea, and laughed too. Margo smiled as she looked around the table. She was so glad to have her extended family.


	3. Amusement Park 'Fun'

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Amusement Park 'Fun'**

The next morning, for some strange reason, Brianna had woken up early. Her three cousins were still asleep, so she tried to fall back asleep, to no avail. She left the room and went for a run around the lake, and by the time she was back her mother and Lucy were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good Morning," Brianna said, taking her headphones out of her ears.

"Yoo are up early." Gabrielle observed, surprised.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. What are you making?"

"Um, I t'ink we are making an omelette."

Lucy nodded. "You can try some when I'm finished." She offered and Brianna nodded.

* * *

Soon enough, the rest of the family came into the kitchen and enjoyed the company of one another while they ate.

"What are we doing today, Mom?" Brianna asked.

"Well, ees ees absolootely up to yoo gorls, but I was t'inking dat we could go to de amusement park today."

Margo, Edith, and Agnes each exchanged glances.

"That sounds like fun!" Margo said.

"Yeah!' Edith agreed with her sister as she quickly finished off her omelette. She ran upstairs with her sisters and Brianna to get ready for the day.

Gru groaned. "Ugh. I t'ought we agreed not to do de amusement park t'ing." He said, more to himself than anyone else in the room at the moment.

"C'mon. honey, it'll be fun!" Lucy chided "The girls are so excited!"

Gru put on a pained smile. "Yes, I know. T'ank yoo for shareeng de obveous weeth me!"

Lucy pulled her husband up and went to their room to get ready.

* * *

Two hours later, the whole clan had finally arrived at the amusement park. Brianna and the three girls stumbled out of the van and Brianna took a picture of them with a roller coaster in the background.

"This is so awesome!" Edith declared once they were officially inside the park. Lucy ha dthe map in her hands and showed it to the girls to see what they wanted to do first.

"Oh, that looks like fun!" Edith said as she pointed to the tallest roller coaster in the park.

Brianna waas just as enthusiastic as the blonde. "Yeah, let's go!" She said as she led the way to the ride.

All four girls's mouths dropped open just looking at the size of the thing.

Gru groaned, looking at the number of loops on the roller coaster and knew that his stomach was too weak to handle it.

"Yoo gorls go on ahead. I weel just wait here." Gru said, trying to play it cool.

Lucy looked at her husband, confused. "You don't want to go on?" She asked.

Gru shook his head very quckly. "No, thees ees not my cup of tea."

Lucy shrugged and went along with her daughters, niece, and sister-in-law. They were waiting in line for about an hour before they finally got on the ride. The four girls sat in one roller coaster car and the adults in the one behind them. The coaster was climbing up the first incline when it suddenly stopped. At first, Brianna thought it was apart of the ride, but soon realized it wasn't.

"Are we stuck?" She asked her cousins who looked as bewildered as she felt.

"I think so." Margo said.

"Really? Cool!" Edith said as she took in the view from where they were.

"No, this is not cool, Edith! It's scary and I do not like it!" Brianna hissed.

Edith smirked. "Whatever.

The coaster started moving after about fifteen minutes and Brianna was really glad when the ride stopped.

* * *

"That was awful!" She complained once she was with her family again.

Margo nodded in agreement. "And the worst part was that where the ride stopped, we were in a really uncomfortable posistion."

"Well, gorls, that ees our adventure for today. What ride eees next?" Gabrielle asked as she looked over the map with the girls.

The girls studied it fr a few minutes before Margo pointed to a roller coaster. "That looks like a fun roller coaster."

After a long day of riding roller coasters, the family headed back to the house after stopping for dinner at a diner. Th

* * *

e three younger girls were exhausted by the time they arrived back home and went to sleep early. Brianna stayed up, Skyping her friends until midnight, when she could barely keep her eyes open, much less focus on the conversation. She got ready for bed and went to sleep next to Margo.


	4. A Day of Relaxation

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out! As always, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Day of Relaxation**

"Brianna! Wake up!" Edith crowed early the next morning, which, for her was unusual.

Brianna rolled over. "Ugh. Is it morning already?"

"Yep! Dad's making pancakes!"

Brianna seemed to perk up at this. "What kind of pancakes?"

"Um, chocolate chip, I think."

Brianna, sighing, reluctantly got out of bed. She hadn't had pancakes in forever. She and Edith went to the kitchen where Gru, Lucy, Gabrielle, Margo, and Agnes were already eating.

"I see yoo 'ave finally decided to join us." Gru said, teasing his niece playfully.

Brianna rolled her eyes. "I'm only here because I was promised pancakes."

Gru chuckled and handed Brianna a plate. 'Here yoo go."

"Thanks." She said as she sat down to her mother.

* * *

After breakfast, Gru, Lucy, Edith, and Agnes went down to the lake while Gabrielle cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Margo and Brianna sat in their room and talked.

"I just don't understand why he came back for us, Brianna." Margo said, telling her cousin about their adoption.

"Because he loves you, Margo."

"I know, but you should've seen how heartbroken Edith and Agnes were when he gave us back. It hurt to see them like that."

Brianna sighed. "I'm sorry, Margo. I've never been in that situation, though, so I don't know what to say."

"I mean, I'm glad he came back for us. But it wwas hard trusting him after that."

"To be honest, I didn't like him when I first met him. But he seems pretty cool now and he obviously loves you gys."

"I know he does. But those few days when he gave us up, they were awful."

"Why did you and your sisters end up in the orphanage?"

Margo sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to talk about it, honestly."

"That's fine. I was just wondering."

"Can we go swimming?"

"Yeah."

Margo got up and changed into her bathing suit, sighing. She'd never really had a person like Brianna, someone to just vent to and not worry what they would think. Edith was always too hyper to listen, Agnes was too young to understand, and Gru was _definetly _not an option. She was still getting used to Lucy, so she wasn't ready to share everything with her yet. The two girls finished getting changed and joined the rest of the family in the lake.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty much the same as it had been. They spent much of the afternoon in the lake and when they finished, they watched a bunch of movies in the living room. At six they ate dinner, which was spaghetti. They went back to their movie watching after dinner, and all four girls went to bed at eleven PM.

* * *

Brianna woke up at ten AM ht next morning and she went to the kitchen, seeing as her cousins were already gone. Her mother was making coffee for her and Gru while Lucy made eggs for breakfast. The girls were outside on the porch with Gru.  
"Morning." Brianna said.

"Morning." Margo said.

Gabrielle came outside. "Breakfast ees ready, gorls."

The girls followed Gabrielle inside and began eating their breakfast.

'So, gorls, I was t'inking dat today we could drive eento Chicago and spend a few days dere."

Brianna's ears perked up at this. "Yeah, Mom! I love Chicago!" She said,

Margo, Edith, and Agnes agreed.

"Well, den eet's settled. Afotr breakfast pack yoor bags and we weel drive to Chicago."


	5. A Trip to The City

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Trip to the City**

After breakfast, the girls went to their room to pack up all of the things they would need for Chicago.

"I'm so excited to show you guys Chicago!" Brianna said excitedly. It was her favorite place in the entire world and she was glad she was going to be able to go there with her cousins.

"What's it like?" Margo asked.

"Only the coolest city in the entire world! There are so many things to do and places to see and people to meet. It's the coolest place in the world."

"Woah." Edith said. "It sounds so cool!"

Brianna chuckled. "You're gonna die of coolness!"

"C'mon, guys, let's go!" Edith said, grabbing her bags.

Margo rolled her eyes as she looked at Brianna and Brianna smiled in return. They followed Agnes and Edith out the door. Gru, Lucy, and Gabrielle were outside waiting in Gabrielle's rented mini van.

"Okay, girls, are we all set?" Lucy asked from the passenger where she sat next to Gabrielle. Gru was sitting in back next to Agnes.

The girls all nodded eagerly.

"Okay then, let's go." Lucy turned back around in her seat and Gabrielle started the car.

* * *

Gru had wondered to himself many times if his elder sister was insane. Today, he knew she was. Who in their right mind would cram four girls into a car for four hours with three adults who had to listen to their yammering and constant squealing about the stupidest of things? Today, he realized he'd have to stock up on Asprin when they were teenagers.

* * *

After four hours ina crammed mini van, the family arrived in Chicago. They checked into their hotel and then Gabrielle drove the girls to Millennium Park. Gru and Lucy had to do some work, so they stayed behind.

"Millennium Park is awesome!' Brianna said from the front seat in the car.

"I've read about it. It sounds really cool."

Gabrielle found a spot to park on the street and she and the girls got out of the car. Brianna lead the way to the parj,

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome!" Agnes said when she saw it.

"Indeed it is."

The girls were right in front of the Crown Fountain, which was a large fountain that had faces on it. The faces spit out water at the tourists, which it was doing right now.

"Cool! Can we go under that?!" Edith asked.

"I t'ink eet's best eef yoo don't because den yoo weel be soakeeng wet."

"Aww, Mom, c'mon!" Brianna said as she saw the looks of dissapointment on her cousins faces.

"No, no, not today. Maybe anot'er day when we are more prepared."

They walked around more until they stopped in front of a big glass bean.

"What's it called?" Margo asked her aunt and cousin.

"The Bean." Gabrielle answered.

"Real creative name." Edith muttered sarcastically.

They spent a few more moments marveling The Bean and then went back to the car. As they were driving, something caugh Agnes's eye,

"Look! It's the Hershey Store!"

Edith looked over to where Agnes was pointing. "CCan we go, Aunt Gabrielle?"

"Do we 'ave to?" Gabrielle asked.

"Please, Mom?" Brianna asked alongside her cousins.

"Oh, fine."

Gabrielle pulled over and she and the girls went inside the Hershey Store.

"Look at all the chocolate!" Edith said in awe.

"Edith, don't eat too much sugar. You know what it does to you." Margo said as her younger sister stuck her tongue out at her.

"Woah, Mom, look at the World's Largest Hershey Kiss!"  
"Yeah, we are not getting dat."

"Ugh, Mom, c'mon."

"No, Brianna."

The three other girls looked around in awe and Gabrielle let them each get one thing. Margo and Edith both got chocolate bars and Agnes got a bag of Hershey Kisses.

"Okay, gorls, I t'ink we should be heading back to de hotel. Yoor parents are probably 'ondering where we are."

"'Ow was eet?" Gru asked the girls when they got back to the htoel.

"It was so awesome, Dad!' Edith said as she launched into a story of all the cool things they did that afternoon. It was then he noticed the Hershey Store bag.

"Oh, Gabrirelle, deed yoo really have to get dem more sugar?"

"Eet's deir vacation. Let dem have fun."

Lucy nudged her husband. "I agree, honey. Loosen up."

"Dey don't need more sugar."

"They'll be fine." Lucy said as she took a look at what her daughers got.

* * *

The family took it easy for the rest of the evening and only went out for pizza later. The girls. minus Brianna, were all very much exhausted and were eager to get to bed. Brianna felt so lucky to be able to share her favorite place in the world with her cousins.


End file.
